world_hungerfandomcom-20200215-history
World Hunger Solutions
What could solve such a problem as World Hunger. Who are doing their part. What can we personally do. Main Organizations The World Food Programme- '''WFP is the food aid arm of the United Nations system. Tending more on the political and awareness side of the issue, Bringing countries all around the world to help the cause through the United Nations. Their strategic plan is to: '''1. Save lives and protect the livelihoods in emergencies. 2. Support food security and nutrition and (re)build livelihoods in fragile settings and following emergencies; 3. Reduce risk and enable people, communities and countries to meet their own food and nutrition needs; 4. 'Reduce under nutrition and break the intergenerational cycle of hunger. ''<"Strategic Plan." Www.wfp.org. Www.wfp.org, n.d. Web. 8 June 2014.> There website hold almost all information one would need to educate themselves on this topic. '''Stop Hunger Now- Is an organization founded in 1998, coordinating the distribution of food and other lifesaving aid to children and families in countries all over the world. Since 2005 the organization has helped approximately 65 countries supplying over 149,635,993 meals to these nations. These meals usually consist of rice, soy, dehydrated vegetables and a flavouring mix including 21 essential vitamins and minerals into small meal packets. Each meal costs 29 cents. The food stores easily, has a shelf-life of two years and transports quickly. Every year Stop Hunger Now reserves 10% of its projected meals to respond right away to crisis situations including natural disasters, conflict and famine. In addition to providing food for crisis relief, Stop Hunger also works to meet the immediate needs of those suffering from hunger. ' '''Action against Hunger- founded in 1984 and affecting 40 countries the gro up holds over 5000 active staff helping under-nourished and those suffering from natural disasters and conflict. In 2012 due to draught many suffered, the organization responded by supplying 550,000 small farmers with tools to help reduce the damage that occurred. In the same year they also helped treated 22,000 malnourished children. The group in addition encourages small farmers by supplying seeds and other materials to prevent more hunger. Successfulness & Personal thoughts Good progress was being made in reducing chronic hunger in the 1980s and the 1990s, but progress began to level off between 2000 and 2010. As of 2012 their still laid 870 million individuals suffering from hunger in the world. "http://www.worldhunger.org/articles/Learn/world%20hunger%20facts%202002.htm" After researching the progress listed above we can state that we are slowly solving this issue. However more must be done as this can be seen as root cause to a nation’s economic standing. Above all though World Hunger affects people's lives not just men and women but children as well. I believe we are not right track as we know what the problem is, but our unwillingness to spend money is stopping us. This is understandable in light of recessions in previous years, however once we are out this lingering recession results should be seen. Personally we could support local farmers, donate the organization which work with this or even volunteer. Obviously challenges must be overcome to solve this issue whether it be a company's greed raising prices of food, the preparation for natural disasters or even the unpredictable effects of war being forced upon the people. Possible Solutions 1) Support domestic food production internationally based on social, ecological, and economic justice and the right to healthy food. '''It is no secret that we enjoy the food we eat but that very same food isn't the food grown locally anymore instead most agricultural land is used by agro-food corporations. This means that they control supply thus controlling the prices, which can't afford. By supporting local farms we bring competition lowering food prices while also supplying more with work. (Solving the poverty Trap) '''2) Provide School meals to children in areas of need. '''Although on odd choice, it works in two ways firstly using school meals as an incentive it brings children in for education helping them avoid poverty. The schools hold nutritious value which improves the child's physical and mental ability. In addition it serves as one less meal parents have to worry about. The money used on that meal can now go toward saving for a crisis or meals such as breakfast or dinner. '''3) Preparation for natural disasters. '''As mentioned previously a disaster such as drought can hither crops and even livestock. Preparations should always be set in place to avoid tragic losses. These preparation can't truly be done without charities or government intervention. This would include reserve water, reserve food for livestock, stronger irrigation systems etc. '''4) Use of GMO foods/seeds. GMO's can be modified for to withstand harsh climate changes and grow faster to produce more. Although more expensive the profit would be higher as more could be sold at cheaper prices. 5) Birth control education. The rise in population doesn't help in anyway. Families cannot support themselves and fall into the poverty trap. If we were to control the population growth we could reduce the number of families suffering thus helping the situation all together.